Love Blind -remarked version-
by Shizuka Miyuki
Summary: Kehidupan di masa SMA memang banyak lika-liku. Jika kau punya pacar, jangan terlalu terlena dengannya sehingga termakan cinta buta atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya. Remarked version of "Love Blind" yang pernah saya post dua tahun lalu. Warning: OOC, AU, lebih banyak narasi. Chapter 1 up! Enjoy! Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship.


Fairy Tail Gakuen, salah satu SMA favorit yang berdomilisi di Tokyo. SMA favorit ini memiliki tiga jurusan, IPA, IPS, dan Bahasa. Murid-murid jebolan sini yang telah lulus dan menempuh jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi hampir semuanya masuk universitas elit, dan tidak jarang ada yang melanjutkan studi ke luar negeri.

Hampir semua murid-murid yang masih bersekolah di sini berdedikasi, memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata, berlatar belakang berkecukupan, dan beretikat baik.

Eits, tapi tunggu dulu.

SMA adalah masa di mana anak-anak yang menempuh pendidikan di dalamnya masih ada dalam _state _labil, pencarian jati diri. Jadi mungkin dari mayoritas anak-anak yang beretikat baik, ada beberapa yang bertingkah konyol, tolol, dan tidak masuk akal.

Terutama jika ada yang memiliki kekasih.

Mungkin dia akan lebih mementingkan kekasihnya, kekasih adalah segala-galanya.

Bahkan hingga melupakan dan mencelakakan teman sendiri.

Seperti sepenggal dari kisah ini~

**.**

**Love Blind**

**Anime : Fairy Tail**

**Disclamer: punya bang Hiro Mashima always ko~**

**Warning: Remix version, banyak narasi (karena saya sudah bertobat dan berubah gaya penulisan), namun inti cerita sama, sisa bacotan saya bisa di lihat di A/N akhir chapter ini.**

**AU! jadi jangan protes kalau Natsu di sini bisa naik mobil :D**

**Pair: NaLu, NaLi, JellZa, Gravia, AlBisca, Family!LokiLucy**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort , Romance, Friendship**

**.**

"Natsuuuu~" seru suara manja gadis berambut putih pendek berusaha mengalihkan perhatian remaja berambut merah muda salmon yang sedang bercengkrama bersama teman-temannya di koridor depan kelas.

"Oh ya, ada apa Lisanna?" tanya remaja berambut merah muda bernama Natsu yang belakangan di ketahui adalah kekasih dari gadis berambut putih pendek itu.

"Ngehehe.. Temani aku ke kantin ya~ Aku lapar." Sungut sang gadis dengan manja, di tambah lengan berkulit putih dari gadis itu sekarang bergelayut manja pada lengan berkulit eksotis dari pemuda berambut salmon yang sekarang tengah bersemu merah.

"Oh oke. Semua, aku duluan yah.." pamit Natsu pada teman-temannya,

Selepas kepergian kedua insan yang tengah di mabuk cinta itu, sahabat-sahabt sang pemuda spontan membicarakan mereka. Terdengar keji memang, sesama sahabat saling membicarakan dari belakang. Namun percayalah. Mereka seperti ini bukan karena mereka keji dan tidak mendukung hubungan Natsu dan Lisanna,

"Cih, dasar mereka itu apa-apa selalu berdua. Dasar pasangan baru, dunia serasa milik berdua." kata sang sahabat berambut raven dan bermata sipit selagi kedua mata _onyx_-nya mengikuti pegerakan Natsu yang berbelok dari lorong utama ke kantin.

"Kau juga dulu begitu dengan Juvia, Gray." timpal sang sahabat berambut merah panjang yang menggunakan seragam di tambah jas almamater sekolah berwarna merah, Erza Scarlet.

"Tapi, aduh tolong deh Erza.. Juvia gak semanja itu…"

"Setiap orang kan punya watak beda-beda, sudahlah biarkan saja mereka Gray, tidak baik juga terlalu mencampuri urusan mereka." Tegas Erza.

"Yah, kau benar juga sih Za, sudah sana tuh Jellal memanggilmu."

"Cieee Erza mau ngedate nih ya sama Jellal." Goda Lucy, salah seorang sahabat perempuan Natsu yang berambut pirang. Sepertinya hanya dia yang tidak bermasalah dengan hubungan Natsu dan Lisanna yang terkesan terlalu lebay.

Wajah manis penyuka _strawberry shortcake _itu langsung memerah dan ia membantah perkataan Lucy dengan gelagapan,

"E.. Enggak kokk.. K-kan kita mau rapat OSIS! Ya! Rapat OSIS!"

"Rapat _dating_ gitu antara ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS-nya, hahahaha." Ledek Lucy lebih lanjut, dan wajah pemuda berambut biru dengan tato aneh yang baru bergabung dengan mereka juga ikutan memerah seperti gadis yang menjabat sebagai wakilnya itu.

Lucy dan Gray hanya mesem-mesem sendiri melihat kedua insan itu sudah seperti kepiting rebus, "Ya sudah, kau ke Jellal saja Za, aku juga masih ada urusan dengan klub Jurnalis. Gray mau ke klub renang? Liat Juvia?" tanyanya lebih lanjut.

"Yoi, duluan ya Luce!"

"_Jaa_ Luce, nanti hasil rapat aku kasih tau!"

"Sipp Za! Oke silahkan Gray!"

Setelah kalimat penutup terlontar dari bibir merekah Lucy, mereka semua berpisah dan berjalan menuju tujuan masing-masing. Gray menuju kolam yang berada di _gym_ yang terletak di gedung terpisah dengan gedung sekolah, Erza dan Jellal menuju ruang OSIS, dan Lucy sendiri terlihat tengah menyusuri lorong utama, hendak menuju perpustakaan yang terletak di ujung lorong sebelum tangga.

Dan, jika diperhatikan lebih saksama, raut wajah Lucy dan sedari tadi ceria, berubah menjadi sedikit sendu seiring perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan. Sebuah nama terluncur mulus dari bibirnya dengan suara nyaris berbisik seiring berubahnya pancaran mata Lucy menjadi mendung.

'Natsu…'

**-x-**

Hari berganti demi hari, bulan demi bulan, danhari ini tepat _anniversary_ Natsu dan Lisanna yang ke 6 bulan. Sedikit konyol memang, peringatan yang seharusnya di peringati secara tahunan, sekarang telah bergeser makna menjadi bulanan. Bagi orang-orang di barat, mungkin mereka akan tertawa dan menyebutnya sebagai _monthversary _atau apalah itu istilah mereka.

Namuin kita berbicara di daerah timur, dan kembali menelaah keadaan di Fairy Tail Gakuen.

Tentunya mereka sangat senang karena mereka masih langgeng selama enam bulan berpacaran. Sahabat-sahabat Natsu dan teman sekelas mereka juga senang dan pada iseng minta traktiran dengan motif "_anniv_ ke-enam bulan."

"Cie, Natsu, Lisanna. Selamat hari jadi yang ke-enam bulan ya! Semoga langgeng terus!" seru Gray sambil menepuk punggung Natsu, mengucapkan selamat.

"Wahahahaha _thanks Ice cube_, kau langgeng juga dengan Juvia yaa~" sahut Natsu dengan raut wajah gembira, sementara Lisanna hanya tersenyum malu dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Gray.

"Hoi Natsu, happy _anniv_ ya~ Inget traktir aku _strawberry shortcake_ di kantin nanti!" tentunya kalian tahu siapa yang bersuara barusan. Yup, Erza Scarlet orangnya.

"Sipp Za." Kata Natsu sambil mengacungkan jempol pada Erza.

"Natsu~ Happy _anniv_ yaa~ Nih buat kalian." kata Lucy sambil meyerahkan album foto yang berisi foto-foto Natsu & Lisanna yang tersisa di kamera SLR-nya beberapa bulan terakhir.

Yah. Bisa di bilang beberapa bulan terakhir cukup banyak _event _yang terjadi di sekolah mereka dan tidak jarang Natsu dan Lisanna meminta secara khusus pada Lucy untuk memprotret mereka berdua dengna gaya romantis.

Atau terkesan lebay bagi sebagian orang.

"Wah Lucy.. Makasih yaaa foto-fotonya.. Gak kusangka kamu masih menyimpannya." kata Lisanna sambil tersenyum.

"Haha! Itulah sahabatku yang bercita-cita jadi psikolog merangkap novelis ini! Semua foto teman-teman di kameranya tidak pernah di hapus! Bahkan dia punya folder khusus di laptopnya dengan judul _"Ma' Besties" _Hahaha!" kata Natsu sambil mengelus kepala Lucy sayang dan di sambut dengan kekehan pelan dari bibir Lucy.

Itu membuat Lisanna agak cemburu. Lisanna sadar dan tahu secara detail bahwa Lucy dan Natsu sudah bersahabat sejak SMP hingga sekarang –SMA. Dan ia baru dekat dengan Natsu semenjak SMA, kira-kira setahun yang lalu ketika mereka baru saja menginjakkan kaki di jenjang pendidikan SMA, dan karena sekarang ia sudah berstatus sebagai kekasih resmi dari Natsu Dragneel, tentunya Lisanna tidak rela membagi Natsu dengan yang lainnya.

.

Tidak semua kisah, yang awalnya berasa indah akan berakhir dan berjalan secara mulus. Karena, bisa saja iblis merasuki salah seorang dari remaja-remaja itu dan mengacaukan alur mulus yang telah di persiapankan oleh para malaikat untuk mereka.

Maka dari itu, di mulailah konflik dan kisah miris dari persahabatan kedua insan berbeda gender ini.

.

Sebulan setelah _anniv_ Natsu dan Lisanna. Sifat Lisanna yang manja semakin menjadi-jadi dan menjengkelkan. Rasanya seperti Lisanna menghapus hak Natsu untuk bergaul dan bercengkrama bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia selalu menarik Natsu saat Natsu berbicara dengan teman-teman. Seperti..

"Hoi Natsu, cepat selesaikan daftar klubnya! Perlu nih untuk OSIS! Segera!" perintah Jellal, sang ketua OSIS pada Natsu.

"Oke, seka…"

"NATSUUU!" Perkataan Natsu terputus ketika suara manja itu memanggil namanya, membuat mereka menoleh.

"Lisanna?" pertanyaan retoris terlontar dari Jellal, Dan terlihat sekali Jellal sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran gadis yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan.

"Lisa-chan?"

"Halo _Kaichou_! Natsu… Ayo temani aku di perpustakaan ya.. mau buat tugas nih.. Ga enak sendiri.. Ayo ya?" ajak Lisanna tidak tahu malu dan seakan-akan tidak bisa membaca suasana berat yang ada di sekitaran Natsu dan Jellal.

Natsu sebenarnya sudah merasa tidak enak, dan merasa tatapan Jellal sangat menusuk dari balik punggung Natsu.

"Nghh, Oke.." jawab Natsu pasrah diseret Lisanna, dan itu membuat urat kesabaran Jellal putus.

"Hey Natsu! Bagaimana daftarnya?! Deadlinenya itu sekarang!" teriak Jellal kesal saat Natsu digeret Lisanna.

Natsu pun memalingkan kepalanya dan memasang raut wajah bersalah pada Jellal. Ia kemudian berbisik,

"Nanti aku kasih, aku antar dia ke perpustakaan sebentar, habis itu balik ke sini.."

Jellal tidak berkata sepatah kata pun dan mengangguk dengan raut wajah kesal.

Namun,

Nyatanya?

Jellal menunggu selama satu jam di kelas tempat mereka berbicara tadi dan Natsu tidak datang-datang.

Akhirnya Jellal bangkit dan keluar kelas dengan membanting pintu secara kasar, membuat Erza yang hendak memanggilnya dari luar kelas terdiam dan membiarkan dirinya di seret Jellal yang tengah kesal untuk segera pulang.

.

Lain ceritanya dengan Lucy, Erza dan Gray. Kronologis untuk Erza dan Gray hampir sama.

Namun, yang paling parah itu Lucy..

.

"Natsu.. Ingat lho kita masih ada kerja kelompok biology yang satu kelompok berdua itu…" kata Lucy sebari menundik punggung Natsu yang duduk di meja sampingnya ketika bel tanda istirahat berdering.

Natsu yang tengah melepas kelegaan karena guru _killer _telah keluar dari kelas mereka langsung menepuk jidatnya pelan, dan langsung menghadap Lucy.

"Oh iya! Nyaris lupa! Nanti pulang sekolah di perpustakaan saja yuk kerjanya? Seberapa kita selesainya, kalo belum selesai kita bawa setengah-setengah."

"Oke, sampai nanti di perpus ya." Kata Lucy menyudahi percakapan mereka dan bangkit dari kursi, bermaksud untuk memakan bekal bersama Levy dan Erza di atap.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, tatapan penuh kecemburuan tengah menghujam mereka dari kursi paling belakang yang di tempati Lisanna.

-x-

**_Perpustakaan Fairy Tail Gakuen-_**

"Natsu, tolong carikan buku tentang bab ini, aku kurang mengerti.." pinta Lucy tanpa menoleh pada Natsu, masih asyik berkutat dengan bab yang menjadi tugasnya.

"Oke Luce."

Tiba-tiba, ketika tangan Natsu tengah menelusuri berbagai buku tebal yang tersusun rapi di rak untuk mencari materi yang kurang,

BRAK!

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka dengan tergesa-gesa, mengagetkan dua orang disana.

Beruntung saat itu petugas perpustakaan sedang ke toilet, dan suasana dari gudang ilmu itu tengah sepi, jadi sang pelaku bisa di katakan selamat dari cercaan-cercaan.

Pelakunya? Oh tentu saja Tuan Putri Lisanna Strauss.

Dengan wajah nyaris menangis, dia menghampiri Natsu dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dada Natsu, "Natsu… Temani aku ke rumah sakit ya.. Tanteku diopname.."

Natsu dan Lucy menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing dan menoleh ke arah Lisanna.

Natsu pun dilanda kebingungan. Di satu sisi ia tidak enak meninggalkan Lucy yang mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka. Di satu sisi ia juga tidak tega menolak permintaan Lisanna yang kelihatannya sudah sangat menderita dan nyaris menangis.

Andai saja Natsu dan Lucy mengetahui bahwa Lisanna tengah tersenyum sinis di balik dekapan Natsu.

"Pergilah dengan Lisanna, Natsu.. serahkan saja sisanya padaku, kau juga sudah mengerjakannya tadi" Akhirnya Lucy merasa iba kepada Lisanna dan membiarkan Natsu pergi sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf merepotkanmu ya Luce." Natsu membungkukkan badannya dan memandang Lucy dengan raut wajah sangat bersalah.

"Tidak apa, tugas kelompok sudah seharusnya dikerjakan bersama kan?"

"Terima kasih Lucy, duluan ya..." kata Lisanna, masih dengan _acting _sendunya.

"Oke, hati-hati ya kalian."

Selepas kepergian Natsu dan Lisanna, Lucy masih lanjut mengerjakan beberapa bagian sebelum akhirnya sang petugas perpustakaan menyuruhnya untuk pulang, karena hari semakin sore dan perpustakaan akan tutup.

**.**

Kembali ke sisi Natsu dan Lisanna yang tengah menyusuri padatnya kota Tokyo dengan mobil Honda Jazz berwarna merah milik Natsu.

Di tengah konsentrasinya menyetir, Lisanna sukses membuatnya nyaris menabrak mobil di depannya jika tidak secara spontan ia menarik rem tangan.

"Natsu! Aku belum buat tugas kelompoknya itu loh!" kata Lisanna panik sambil menggenggam lengan kiri Natsu dengan erat.

Setelah Natsu bisa mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya dan berdegup sangat kencang karena insiden tadi, ia menoleh ke arah Lisanna dengan tatapan jengkel,

"Eh? Kelompokmu belum? Kau dengan siapa sih memangnya? Ngomong-ngomong jangan seperti tadi ya, kita nyaris tabrakan."

"Maaf sayang, aku benar-benar terkejut ketika mengingat kamu tadi kerja dengan Lucy." Rayu Lisanna. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar lupa dan terkejut, hanya saja ia ingin menghancurkan Lucy dengan strateginya ini. Kecemburuan konyol yang sudah mencapai batas ini membuat Lisanna bertingkah tolol.

"-Aku? Dengan.. Alzack!" lanjut Lisanna dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Ya sudah buat saja dengannya apa susahnya sih?"

"Aa.. Aku maunya denganmu.." kata Lisanna dengan raut wajah bersungut-sungut, namun Natsu tidak melihat karena ia sibuk dengan pertigaan yang tengah menghadang mereka.

"Tapi aku sudah sama Lucy!" seru Natsu dengan nada sedikit meninggi sebari mengklakson mobil di depan agar ia di beri jalan terlebih dahulu.

_Cukup sudah._

Lisanna muak, Lucy, Lucy, dan selalu Lucy,

"Natsu, kau pilih aku atau dia?" nada bicara Lisanna merendah, membuat Natsu melirik sekilas dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ng.. Tapi ini kan.."

"Kau pilih dia. Kita putus sekarang!"

Natsu membelakkan matanya sebari menoleh ke arah Lisanna dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"B-baik baik aku akan memilihmu!"

Lisanna pun tersenyum sinis dan menggenggam tangan Natsu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mau kerjaan kelompokmu dengan Lucy untuk kita."

"Eh? Tapi.."

"_Okay thanks _sayang, ayo cepat ke RS nanti ibuku marah." Lisanna berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan protesan Natsu dan seenak jidat memotong perkataannya.

Natsu hanya pasrah meladeni sifat egois sang kekasih. Sekarang yang perlu ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada Lucy.

Perjalanan mereka kedua semakin mencapai keheningan ketika perbicaraan ini selesai, bertepatan dengan bergantinya lampu lalu lintas menjadi hijau, mengisyaratkan Natsu untuk memindahkan gigi dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

**-x-**

"Natsu.. Bagianmu sudah selesai?" tanya Lucy begitu masuk kelas dengan terpogoh-pogoh, mengingat ialah yang membawa tugas mereka. Lengan kanannya tengah memanggul tas berisi buku pelajaran, dan tangan kirinya tengah menenteng kliping dengan ukuran A3. _Sweater_ almamater sekolah berwarna krem melekat di tubuhnya, menambah kecantikan alami sang putri Heartphilia.

"Sudah Luce." Kata Natsu, masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan buku di depannya, tidak berani menatap Lucy karena kejadian yang terjadi di mobil kemarin.

Lucy menaikkan satu alisnya, tumben ia melihat Natsu begitu serius dengan buku hingga mengacuhkannya, "Oke, aku titip tugasnya disini ya. Aku ada urusan dengan klub jurnal sebentar."

"Oke."

Lucy dan Lisanna berpapasan ketika mencapai pintu kelas. Lucy melontarkan senyum dan berbasa-basi sedikit mengenai keadaan tante Lisanna sebelum ia pamit menghampiri teman-teman klub Jurnalnya.

Tanpa Lucy sadari, ketika ia pergi menjauhi kelas, pandangan Lisanna yang semula ramah, tepatnya berpura-pura ramah menjadi sinis dan senyuman meremehkan terpatri di wajah mungilnya.

"Natsu! Tugas kelompok "kita" sudah?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah polos ketika menghampiri Natsu yang tengah menunduk.

"Sudah Lisa-chan." Jawab Natsu lesu.

"Hihi, makasih ya, aku ganti namanya dulu.."

Akhirnya, Lisanna mengganti nama "Lucy Heartfilia" dengan namanya di atas kliping buatan Natsu dan Lucy tempo hari. Natsu yang melihatnya hanya pasrah dan semakin menunduk, serasa ingin lenyap saja dari dunia ini karena telah menghianati sahabat yang selalu ia tempel sejak SMP.

Bel tanda masuk kelas telah berbunyi, dan entah keberuntungan atau tidak bagi Natsu, Lucy tidak menghampiri mejanya untuk mengambil tugas. Hanya mengisyaratkan Natsu untuk bergegas mengumpul pada guru biologi mereka ini, karena pada sesi ini ia mendapat dispensasi untuk mengurus majalah sekolah. Jadi ia hanya ke kelas untuk mengantarkan surat dispensasi dan memberi isyarat pada Natsu melalui gerakan mata.

-x-

Saat jam pulang sekolah, Lucy yang tengah bersiap untuk pulang di kelas pun dipanggil _kohai_ Klub Jurnalisnya yang bernama Wendy Marvell.

"Lucy-_senpai_!"

"Iya, ada apa Wendy-chan?" tanya Lucy keheranan, tumben sekali adik kelasnya yang terkenal malu-malu dan sedikit penakut jika berhadapan dengan kakak kelas nekat mencarinya ke kelas yang sudah pasti banyak berisi siswa kelas dua.

"Lucy-senpai dipanggil Porlyusica _sensei._"

Lucy keheranan, tumben sekali dirinya di panggil oleh guru tua yang baik hati itu, "EH? Porlyusica_-sensei_? Baiklah, terima kasih ya."

"Sama-sama _senpai_. Di ruang guru ya!" seru Wendy sebari melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Lucy pun berjalan ke ruang guru dengan perasaan heran, namun sayang sekali.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang ia dapatkan selanjutnya…

-x-

"Lucy! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak mengumpul tugas yang_ sensei_ berikan?" hardik Porlyusica agak keras ketika Lucy sudah menghadap ke mejanya, membuat mereka menjadi perhatian seisi ruang guru.

Lucy membelakkan matanya keheranan, "Ha? Tugas apa _sensei_?"

Seingat Lucy, ia sudah mengerjakan seluruh tugas yang di berikan guru biologinya itu dengan baik dan lengkap.

"Tugas Kliping itu!"

"Saya sudah mengumpulnya kok." Kata Lucy bersikeras. Tentu saja, karena jelas-jelas baru kemarin ia mengerjakannya hingga jungkir balik.

"Tidak mungkin_. Sensei_ sudah periksa semua kliping ini dan tidak ada namamu." Sanggah Porlyusica dengan nada yang sedikit melunak ketika melihat pancaran keyakinan dari mata madu Lucy.

"Eh? Saya bersama Natsu Dragneel_ sensei._"

Porlyusica menggeleng kepalanya pelan, "Tidak mungkin. Natsu bersama Lisanna, adik Mirajane mantan ketua OSIS sebelum Fernandez-kun."

Sekarang hati Lucy serasa mencelos begitu mendengar perkataan gurunya,

"Apa? Boleh saya lihat _sensei_?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit gemetar, di respon dengan anggukan pelan sang guru yang langsung menyerahkan setumpuk kliping pada Lucy untuk di lihat.

Kliping demi kliping Lucy telusuri hingga ia melihat buku gambar berwarna kuning cerah bergambar bebek yang ia yakini sebagai buku gambar yang ia gunakan untuk membuat kliping.

Dengan perasaan was-was, ia membuka isi dari buku gambar itu.

Dan hati Lucy langsung terasa di iris-iris begitu melihat halaman pertama dari buku gambar yang memang di gunakan sebagai judul dan identitas murid itu bertuliskan nama Natsu dan Lisanna. Ia yakin bahwa itu adalah klipingnya. Jelas saja, itu kliping yang ia buat semalam suntuk. Tidak mungkin ia melupakannya.

Selain itu, sangat kentara bagi Lucy bahwa Lisanna menempel namanya di atas nama Lucy menggunakan kertas lain dan lem sehingga sedikit tersamarkan.

Lucy yang masih terguncang pun bertanya dengan suara gemetar,

"B-Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, siapa yang belum lagi selain saya _sensei_?"

"Alzack Cornell. Kau sekelompok dengannya kan? Saya minta besok klipingnya sudah jadi, ini dipergunakan untuk nilai semester Lucy, sekarang kau boleh keluar." Tegas Porlyusica untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum Lucy meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan kacau balau.

"Terima kasih.."

"Ya."

Lucy pun keluar dari ruang guru dengan raut wajah kusut dan ingin marah. Ia yakin bahwa itu klipingnya. Sangat yakin. Tapi entah kenapa yang tertulis disana adalah "Lisanna".

Teganya Natsu berbuat seperti itu padanya.

Saat Lucy berjalan ke gerbang sekolah. Ia melihat Alzack, Erza, Jellal, Gray dan Juvia tengah bercengkrama akan sesuatu. Dari raut wajah, ia melihat raut wajah Alzack sedang kesal ketika menceritakan sesuatu pada Jellal dan Gray.

"Lucy, kau kenapa?" tanya Erza, yang paling pertama sadar dengan muka kusut Lucy.

"Ti-Tidak.. Aku hanya di suruh mengulang tugas. Alzack, bisakan kau ke rumahku sekarang? Kita akan menyelesaikan tugas kliping _biology as soon as possible_ karena tugas jurnalku masih menunggu." Kata Lucy pada Alzack yang masih kesal. Alzack, yang sepertinya juga mengetahui apa yang di alami Lucy langsung mengangguk.

"Tunggu dulu Luce, bukankah kau bersama Natsu kelompoknya?" Gray membeo heran.

"Ti—tidak… Natsu sudah ber…" saat Lucy mau bicara, Alzack sudah mendahuluinya.

"Ini inti yang akan aku ceritakan pada kalian, Gray, Jellal. Sebenarnya Natsu bersama Lucy, dan aku bersama Lisanna. Ceritanya agak panjang. Ayo bicara sambil jalan pulang." ajak Alzack.

Ketika mereka berenam sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah, suara sopran seorang murid perempuan berambut hijau terang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka secara diam-diam menghentikan langkah keenam remaja itu.

"Aku ikut! Alzack-kun aku akan bantu kau menyelesaikan klipingnya. Kasihan juga Lucy klipingnya di klaim padahal sudah dikerjakan dengan susah payah." kata Bisca, si remaja berambut hijau.

Gray, Juvia, Erza dan Jellal yang tidak tahu masalah secara lengkap pun semakin heran dan memutuskan untuk membantu Lucy dan Alzack juga, mengetahui seberapa banyak bahan kliping tersebut.

.

.

.

**T**

**B**

**C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah di edit ternyata berubah drastic dari 1000an words jadi 3000an words…**

**Versi editan dari Love Blind yang sebelumnya pernah saya post sekitaran dua tahun lalu. Yang pernah membaca mungkin bisa menebak bagaimana akhir dari kisah ini. Namun saya bermaksud untuk meng-****_edit _****karena merasa di versi yang lama masih ada beberapa bagian yang tidak enak dilihat dan typo bertebaran. **

**Semoga versi ini bisa men-****_satisfy _****readers semua ^^**

**Next chap:**

"**Sepertinya dia ingin memonopolinya untuk dirinya sendiri"**

"**BODOH! TEGA SEKALI KAU MENELANTARKAN TEMANMU SENDIRI DEMI PACAR? INGATLAH DIA YANG SELALU MEMBANTUMU DALAM MASALAH SEJAK SMP!"**

"**Kau pilih siapa? Dia atau aku?"**

"**Tidak kusangka kau sangat licik, beda dengan kakakmu"**

"**KAU SUDAH TERMAKAN CINTA BUTA! SEKALIAN SAJA TIDAK USAH PEDULIKAN KAMI! PEDULIKAN SAJA DIA! GAMPANG KAN?**

"**Kau akan menyesal. Kau pasti akan membutuhkannya lagi. Ingat omonganku itu Natsu.."**

**.**

**_Mohon review dan sarannya ^^_**

**_-Shizuka Miyuki-_**


End file.
